


Year 3000

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Band Of Jonas Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: When Y/N entered her empty apartment and threw her bag on the couch, all she could hear was what sounded like machines grinding and some crashing. Peeking her head out of her window and looking into the courtyard of her apartment building, she sees Peter Parker. He’s laying on the ground and looks disheveled. He looks around, very confused and then sees Y/N’s head poking out of her window.





	Year 3000

Senior year has its perks. It’s the last year of the hell more commonly known as high school. Teachers were more chill and of course, there’s prom at the end of the year. But right now, as Y/N walked home, the biggest perk was being able to leave campus for their lunch break. 

 

When Y/N entered her empty apartment and threw her bag on the couch, all she could hear was what sounded like machines grinding and some crashing. Peeking her head out of her window and looking into the courtyard of her apartment building, she sees Peter Parker. He’s laying on the ground and looks disheveled. He looks around, very confused and then sees Y/N’s head poking out of her window.

 

“Y/N get down here!” Peter yells, hopping to his feet and rummaging around in the rubble of what used to be a machine. Y/N nods and quickly makes her way down the stairs.

 

“Peter what the hell happened!” Y/N yelled. 

 

“Well a few weeks ago in the lab Mr. Stark and I figured out a formula that we thought would work for time travel, an-and.” 

 

“What?” Y/N interrupted.

 

“I know, I know it sounds crazy and impossible, but Mr. Stark said we can’t do it. But I really wanted to. So here we are.” Peter says motioning to the smoldering machine. 

 

“Peter, what are you telling me?” Y/N furrowed her brow. He had to be lying. Time travel?

 

“Y/N I went to the future!” Peter exclaims, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. 

 

“Okay, I think you hit your head or something, sit down okay? I’m gonna call Aunt May.” Y/N says trying to push Peter into sitting down. He didn’t budge. Curse those damn spider powers. 

 

“No! Y/N let me fix the machine and I can show you.” Peter says before going back to work on the machine.

 

“We have to go back to school!” Y/N says, trying to get Peter to stop. He looked like a mad-man. 

 

“You’d go to school, over going to the future.” Peter turns back raising his eyebrows. Y/N huffs and sits on a bench

 

“You have 20 minutes.” 

 

Peter smiles and works even faster. 

 

* * *

 

 

In 15 minutes Peter got the machine working again. He pressed a few buttons and stood back.

 

“Okay come here and grab my hand.” 

 

Y/N’s heart starts racing. She’s going to the future. Her legs carry her the few short steps to Peter and she grabs his whole arm, hugging onto it. She clenches her eyes shut.

 

“Don’t be scared, it doesn’t even hurt!” Peter laughs as a bright, almost blinding light surrounds them. 

 

When Y/N finally reopens her eyes, her mouth drops open.

 

Everything was white, clean and beautiful. 

 

“Told you I wasn’t lying.” Peter smiles.

 

“This is fucking insane Peter!” Y/N laughs.

 

As they walk down the street, trying to blend in with the others, Y/N sees posters and advertisements for at least 20 different boy bands, she had seen girls walking around with crazy hairstyles. 

 

“Maria Parker! Get over here now!” Y/N heard a woman yell. Y/N hit Peter’s shoulder and motioned to where a little girl was running away from her mother. 

 

“Doesn’t she look kinda familiar?” Peter whispers in her ear. Y/N shrugs.

 

“Y/N! She looks like you!” 

 

“Really?” Y/N questions, squinting her eyes.

 

“Yeah look at her nose! That’s your nose!” Peter laughs, “Wow, that’s your great-great-granddaughter.”  

 

Y/N freezes. That woman’s last name was Parker. Y/N looks down at her hand, which was still intertwined with Peter’s. She looks up at Peter and watches as realization spreads across his face.

 

“Her last name was Parker.” Peter whispers. Y/N nods.

 

“Well that’s nice to know.” Peter smiles, grabbing Y/N by the hips and pulling her into a kiss.

 

“Y/N Parker has a nice ring to it.” Peter says with a large grin.

 

“Ugh, I’m stuck with those puns for the rest of my life.” Y/N groans. Peter unwraps his hands from around her waist and moves them to her sides, tickling her.

 

“Take that back!” Peter laughs. Y/N is yelling with laughter.

 

“I’m sorry!” She yells. 

 

Peter stops the assault on her sides.

 

“Love you.” He smiles.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go back to our time. We have a class to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
